Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru's Childhood Days
by Rabid Nozomi
Summary: When we sneek peeked into Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's childhood past, we saw how silly they were when they were children. Here is their story.
1. Sneek Peek

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha. InuYasha remains property of Rumiko Takahashi.

"text" talking  
'text' thinking

**Notes:** I was given a challenge when my friend said to write a InuYasha fanfic using all or as much as these words and phrases as possible. So here it is. HA! I did it! By the way, InuYasha is around 2 and Sesshomaru is around 5 so that's their ages. They share fathers, but Sesshomaru has a different mother than InuYasha. InuYasha's mother is human. Anyway, the story may not have a storyline in the first chapter, but after so many reviews, I decided to make this into a lil story. Please review!

The phrases are: _Flat Hippo Demons_, _Dogs bark and Kittys meow_, _Let's play 'Kill the Humans!'_, _Tasted gritty though…_, _I want to chew on it too_, _Shiskabob_, _Stay away from the others_, _Sporkingly Delicious_, _Official Guide To Staying Guilt Free When Killing_, and _Written by Tumiko Rakahashi _

* * *

"And the hippo said 'We're not flat hippos, we're flat hippo _demons_!' Isn't that a funny joke?" InuYasha said in delight. 

"Yes it was, son." His father said.

"…You're stupid…" Sesshomaru said with a blank expression.

**-SLAP-**

"Sesshomaru, be nice!" His mother said. Sesshomaru leaves the room. InuYasha followed him.

* * *

"Sesshomaru? What's the difference between a dog and a kitty?" InuYasha asked, still following Sesshomaru. 

"Dogs bark and Kittys meow." Sesshomaru says. "Duh, stupid."

"You're mean!" InuYasha says, sticking his tongue out at Sesshomaru and giving him raspberries.

"Whatever." Sesshomaru says.

* * *

**At Dinner...**

"Is that a shiskabob?" InuYasha asked, holding up a stick-like object, a demon chicken leg.

"No, honey, its not." His mother said with a smile.

"Good." InuYasha said.

"You're an idiot, InuYasha." Sesshomaru said. 'What a retard.'

Their parents gave Sesshomaru a glare.

"This is good!" His father said, chewing on the dinner.

"I want to chew on it too!" InuYasha said, standing up and jumping up and down.

"Father, my guide book is missing." Sesshomaru said blankly.

"Which one?" His father said.

"The 'Official Guide To Staying Guilt Free When Killing' one."

"You mean the one written by Tumiko Rakahashi?" His father replied.

"Yes."

"I have it!" InuYasha said. "I chewed it up. It tasted gritty though…"

"…"

* * *

**Bedtime...**

"That was sporkingly delicious, mommy!" InuYasha said, lyingin his bed. His mother gives him a goodnight kiss.

"Thankyou." His mother said as she leaves the room.

InuYasha sat up in his bed. "Let's play 'Kill the Humans!' Sesshomaru!" He said hyperly.

"No, it's too late at night. The others would eat you." Sesshomarusaid, flipping over. "Although I wouldn't mind…"

"Then we can stay away from the others!" InuYasha said.

"No, shut up and go to sleep." Sesshomaru said, closing his eyes.

"Okay…Sesshomaru?" InuYasha said.

"………"


	2. The Teaching

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha. InuYasha remains property of Rumiko Takahashi.

"text" talking  
'text' thinking

**Notes:** 4 people loved it and wanted more, so here it is! The 2nd chapter of the Sneak Peek! Remember, InuYasha and Sesshomaru are little kids and they still live with their parents. They are living with their father InuTaisho and InuYasha's mother. Sesshomaru's mother has died long ago. Btw, I changed my mind about their ages. InuYasha is 4 and Sesshomaru is 7. But they might sound older because demons mature faster than humans. And the setting changes to fix that anyway. And Sesshomaru has varies of nicknames: Sess, Sessh, Sessy, Sesshy, Etc. Chunky Chops™ is a cereal with meat in it. Don't ask.

* * *

**The Next Morning, 2 Years Later...**

"Mornin, Sesshy! Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!" InuYasha shouted, jumping out of bed and hopping onto Sesshomaru's, shaking him up.

"…InuYasha! Stop it!" Sesshomaru yelled, pushing InuYasha off his bed and covering his head with the covers. "You little brat!" He sat up and rubbed his eyes with a cranky look on his face, while InuYasha laid on the floor puzzled.

"Time for breakfast! After that, can we play?" InuYasha said, hopping up and running through the hallway, into the dining room. His mother and father were already there.

Sesshomaru sighed. 'I can't get back to sleep now…' He got up and strolled into the dining room, and sat down.

"Here, Sessh, I poured you some Chunky Chops™ cereal." Their mother said. She set a bowl in front of him, and handed him a spoon.

"Sesshomaru, InuYasha must learn to fend for himself. I'll be taking you too with me to work, where you two can practice killing demons. Sessh, you must teach him." Their father said.

"Must you teach them when they are so young? Killing is such a…terrible subject." Their mother shuddered.

"They must learn to fend for themselves. It's a cruel world out there." Their father InuTaisho replied.

"Yay! Sesshy! This will be so much fun!" InuYasha shouted.

'Oh no…' Sesshomaru thought, saying nothing.

"Well, Sesshomaru?" InuTaisho said with a genki but stern-ish look upon his face.

"Yes, father." Sesshomaru replied, finishing his meal.

* * *

**At The Killing Ring...**

"I'll be in my office. Sesshomaru, watch over InuYasha. You're the older brother." Their father said, leaving InuYasha and Sesshomaru in the grassy field. He opened a door to a large shack building and walked in, leaving Sesshomaru and InuYasha alone.

"…" Sesshomaru stood there, and InuYasha looked up at him.

"What do we do now, Sesshy? Can we slash some evil blood thirsty demon?" InuYasha asked, jumping up and down, slashing the air with his claws.

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru sighed. 'I guess I have to be nice. Those stupid snitching coworkers.' Sesshomaru thought, remembering a past incident when he left InuYasha lost on purpose. 'Maybe there's another way to use him.' He sneered. "Ok, InuYasha. First off are rules. Number 1, there are no rules."

"Yes sir!" InuYasha shouted. "Does that mean there are rules? If there are rules but there are no rules but the rule is there are no rules so there must be rules if the rule is there are no rules-?"

"There are no rules! There are no rules!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Ok. Was that confusing? I was even confusing myself!" InuYasha shouted.

"Shush up! Just sit and be quiet and listen." Sesshomaru said, crossing his arms in annoyance.

* * *

"Now its time for your first demon. Any questions? By the way, you are now my slave. You must do anything I tell you do, since I taught you everything I know. Including my chores." Sesshomaru said.

"But that's not fair!" InuYasha yelled, about to get a tantrum.

"Ok, ok! Just chores then. Nevermind that. The demon! Your first demon kill." Sesshomaru quickly said, trying to avoid trouble.

"Really?" InuYasha said, smiling, eyes twinkling.

"Yup whatever." Sesshomaru said. "Just stay here ok. I'll find one nearby." He rushed off into a large bush. Supposively, InuYasha will think small weak demons hide there. 'I'll find a huge one, and ditch InuYasha, pretending to yell for help.' He sneered.

"Ok!" InuYasha shouted, sitting in the grass. Then Sesshomaru rushed back.

"I found one. Come follow me." Sesshomaru said.

"Yay! Sesshy, you're the bestest brother ever!!!" InuYasha shouted, with a smile.


	3. In Trouble or Not?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha. InuYasha remains property of Rumiko Takahashi.

"text" talking  
'text' thinking

**Notes:** Thankyou for liking and reviewing my fanfic! - Don't ask about the bush please. Lmao. Anyway, thanx for the reviews. I dunno if I should make this cute or not. Since when I first started this story, it was a quest, but after people said to make it into a real story, so I'm here.

* * *

"Mwahaha! I'm strong now! Just like Sesshy!" InuYasha ran around, following Sesshomaru. 

'Hehehehe…' Sesshomaru thought to himself. 'Now InuYasha can die once and for all.' He stopped and looked back at InuYasha. "There's a really weak demon trapped in that bush over there. Just slice the bush over and dice the demon." Sesshomaru said with a sneer, pointing at the bush, which was fairly big enough for many people to fit in. "Go ahead, the demon's weak. I'll be right back." Sesshomaru said and ran off, ditching InuYasha.

* * *

Little InuYasha took his claws, and sliced the bush open. There seemed to be a sleeping demon inside, but he wasn't sleeping anymore. The dark shade of the bush was gone, and the demon wasn't very happy. He sat up, staring straight into InuYasha's eyes. InuYasha backed up. 

"Sesshomaru…? Sesshomaru!?!" InuYasha yelled out, looking back he realized Sesshomaru wasn't there. There seemed to be no one around. InuYasha grew scared. The demon was getting up, and he was hungry for breakfast. The demon's ideal breakfast was standing right in front of him. 'A little tyke, perfect for breakfast.' The demon thought. He stood up and dove at InuYasha.

"Ahhh!" InuYasha screamed. He dodged the dive, but the demon wasn't done yet. He dove at InuYasha again, this time grabbing one of his feet.

"Ahh! Wahh! Help me! Sesshomaru!" InuYasha cries. He was still very too small for this demon killing and hunting business.

Suddenly the demon got slashed open. InuTaisho had his claws in the air. He picked up InuYasha and was silent. InuYasha was just quivering in fear, he never saw his father like this before. He went and found Sesshomaru, who was laughing behind a building, hiding from everyone.

"It wasn't me…" Sesshomaru said, also in fear. InuTaisho was still silent. He picked Sesshomaru up also, and he carried them home.

* * *

"Wha happened?" InuYasha's mother asked, but InuTaisho said nothing. He put down InuYasha. Sesshomaru tried to hop off but he was held tightly. "Come with me." InuTaisho said. He walked to a nearby forest and set Sesshomaru down. 

"I know you hate your half brother. But you must deal with it. I'm inheriting a small demon child from a dear servant. He will arrive in the next new moon. You will watch over him as punishment. He will be your servant when you are older." InuTaisho said seriously. He then stood up and left, leaving Sesshomaru in utter confusion.

"What…what just happened?" Sesshomaru said to himself. "But the advantages of this…this is good. But who is this demon servant? I get a servant…? YES!" He grinned.

* * *

**Next New Moon…**

"Sesshomaru…how come you don't get black hair when it's a new moon?" InuYashaasked puzzled. Sesshomaru ignored him.

'That servant…when will he come…? Was my father only just playing a trick on me…?' Sesshomaru thought. He waited looking at the door patiently.

"Sesshomaru, don't be so excited. There are reasons I didn't keep that line of servants." InuTaisho said. "Hopefully this generation will be better."

"Huh…?" Sesshomau asked, looking away from the door. "Why…?"

"They are more like messengers. Too clumsy to do any housework." InuTaisho replied.

"What do you—" Someone knocked on the door. InuTaishostood up and opened it.

"Welcome Jaken." He said. A little green toad demon shyly walked in. He was carrying a fairly large staff, too large for him anyway. Sesshomaru felt utter disappointment. The little toad demon handed InuTaisho a small parchment, and InuTaisho opened and read it.

"Jaken, you will not stay in the servants' rooms, but in my son Sesshomaru's." InuTaisho said, looking over at Sesshomaru. "Please serve him." Jaken slowly walked over to Sesshomaru, who was in a dazed look.

"Feh. Night has fallen already. There are futons in the closet." Sesshomaru said, leading Jaken to his room. Hegot into his futon and wrapped himself up."Sleep outside." Sesshomaru ordered. Jaken obeyed, and opens the closet door. Futon blankets fall out on him. Jaken just piled them on top of himself and walked outside to sleep.


	4. Village Arcade, Kikyo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha remains property of Rumiko Takahashi. 

"text" talking  
'text' thinking

**Notes:** Thank you for liking and reviewing my fanfic! – Hope you like this chapter. I was on a verge of writing and updating fanfix. Just to remind you all, this is a fanfic of Inuyasha's past. And since Kagome was not in this past, then she will not be in this fanfic. The others may, and they will be in their appropriate child ages.

* * *

Sesshoumaru awoke with an early start of the day. He had many things planned for that small toad servant of his. He got up to get dressed immediately. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" A shrill voice said. Sesshoumaru jumped.

"…?" Sesshoumaru glared at the little toad demon.

"Reporting for duty! What shall I do?" Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru stood for a moment, thinking for a few moments.

"Pour some water on my half brother, Inuyasha." He said, sneering.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken answered, turning around to head to the room where Inuyasha slept. He tripped on the way there, and a "Ouch! Ahh!" was heard.

'He's really clumsy…baaaaaaka.' Sesshoumaru thought. A few minutes later, a scream was heard.

"Hey! Cold!" Inuyasha yelled, running into Sesshoumaru's bedroom. "Why you do that?" He asked slightly irritated.

'Because you are a retarded stupid brat.' Sesshoumaru thought, but he did not say that. "I didn't do anything. Blame the servant." He said.

Inuyasha turned around and looked upon a clinching toad demon.

"I…" Jaken said, and started running. Inuyasha chased after him, yelling "Get back here!". Sesshoumaru laughed silently.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked into the living room, where breakfast was being served. Jaken was knocked out on the ground, with a lump on his head. Sesshoumaru just stepped on him. 

"Chunky Chops™!" Inuyasha shouted out, throwing some cereal at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru ignored him and started eating. Afterwards, he got up and headed through the door. Jaken quickly got up to follow him.

"Where are you going, son?" InuTaisho said.

"I'm going to the arcade with my clan." Sesshoumaru said, clan referring to his friends.

"I want to come!" Inuyasha said automatically.

"No." Sesshoumaru said irritated.

"Go ahead, let him go." InuTaisho said.

'Nooooo!' Sesshoumau thought, but he nodded. The three left the woods to the nearest town.

"Sesshoumaru? What's an 'arcade'?" Inuyasha asked.

'Argh…' Sesshoumaru thought, irritated. "It's a place where you could terrorize and kill humans. And gather points of how many humans you kill and their sizes. Too much for you…"

"…" Jaken shuddered at the thought.

"I can too kill a human!" Inuyasha argued.

"Oh yes, you can…" Sesshoumaru said sarcastically. They arrive at a small town. Many of the doors and windows of all the houses were closed and assumingly locked. And a small group of young demons were in the center of the town, waiting for Sesshoumaru.

"Whose the brat?" A young demon asked quite rudely.

"He's Sesshoumaru's servant!" Inuyasha said, because he thought they were referring to Jaken.

"No you." Another young demon said.

"An ignorant fool who wanted to come along. And I was forced to allow him." Sesshoumaru said with style.

"Keh. You're stupid too!" Inuyasha said, for that was all he could come up with.

"Lets forget the brat and get started. The villagers are waiting for their destruction." The young demon said, and the group started rampaging the town, destroying wood stacks, wagons, and hay, killing off random animals.

"Come out!" Inuyasha said in a high pitched voice. Jaken stood beside him with the overly large staff.

'That brat is going to be "cute" and "adorable" to the villagers. It'll make us look bad.' Sesshoumaru thought, but he kept banging on doors and breaking windows.

"What a cute voice…" A young girl two years older that Inuyasha said, and she stepped outside a shrine, despite what the elder priest said to her. "I can prevent my own demise!" She yelled back at them.

Inuyasha was still calling out to the villagers, and he turned around, facing her.

"Rawr!" He growled, chasing toward her with his small under developed claws.

The young girl pulled out a small bow, and pointed an arrow at Inuyasha. It was a small arrow, but none the less, it was real, and pointy at the tip. "You shall not pass!" The girl shouted, and Inuyasha stopped, immediately, not knowing what to do in this situation. Jaken ran off into a wood pile to hide.

"I…Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled out, but none of the other demons cared about him. "I…" Inuyasha cringed.

"It's the priest's daughter! Game over!" One of the demons shouted out, and they all scampered.

"She has enchanted arrows!" Sesshoumaru heard one of the other demons say, and he looked over to Inuyasha. 'Oh well, its his demise…' He thought, and ditched him, plucking Jaken out of the wood pile. "Good luck." Sesshoumaru said to Inuyasha.

"But…!" Inuyasha said, and he was going to cry. 'I must not be a crybaby. I'll be as strong as Sessh.' Inuyasha thought, and he clenched his fists and sat in the grass. "Leave me alone." He said to the girl.

The girl lowered her arrow. "You're…you're not like the other demons… You're half…a _hanyou_…" The girl realized and said.

"So!" Inuyasha said, and he looked away.

She went to Inuyasha and sat next to him. "I'm Kikyo." She said, smiling.

He looked back at her. "I'm…I'm Inuyasha." He replied and smiled back.


End file.
